Marco Belrami
Write the text of your article here! Life and career Beltrami was born in Long Island, New York of Italian and Greek descent.1 He attended Ward Melville High School, and afterwards, graduated from Brown University and studied at the Yale School of Music, and then moved west to the USC Thornton School of Music in Los Angeles, where he studied under legendary composer Jerry Goldsmith. A few classical commissions and USC student films aside, Beltrami scored his first movie feature in 1994, the thriller Death Match for director Joe Coppolletta, and reached a higher level of public acclaim in 1996 when he wrote the score for Wes Craven's smash hit shocker Scream. Since then, Beltrami has become firmly entrenched as a composer of choice for the horror/thriller and action genre, with the Scream sequels and hit movies such as Mimic (1997), The Faculty (1998), Angel Eyes (2001), Joy Ride (2001), Resident Evil (2002), which he co-composed with Marilyn Manson), Blade II (2002), Hellboy (2004), I, Robot (2004) and Red Eye (2005) featuring prominently in his resume. Apart from horror/thriller and action, he also scores certain independent films such as The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys and Tommy Lee Jones' The Three Burials Of Melquiades Estrada. He was nominated for an Emmy Award for his score for the film David and Lisa in 1998, indicating a desire to spread his musical wings beyond the bounds of his genre pigeonholing. One of his recent works include Live Free or Die Hard, the fourth installment in the Die Hard tetralogy, for which Beltrami used some of Michael Kamen's original themes from the previous three films due to Kamen's death in 2003. Beltrami earned an Academy Award nomination for his work on James Mangold's acclaimed 2007 western remake, 3:10 to Yuma. Despite having met a mixed critical response, he was also nominated, alongside Buck Sanders, for the 2010 Academy Award for Best Original Score for his score to The Hurt Locker.2 In 2011, he was met with critical praise and won a Satellite Award for Best Original Score for his score to the drama film Soul Surfer.3 Beltrami's signature style is based around highly percussive texture. He often employs both traditional percussive instruments like bass drums, as well as violins and brass instruments, forming layers of hits and stabs. Collaborations Beltrami has worked repeatedly with such directors as Len Wiseman, John Moore, Wes Craven, and Guillermo del Toro.4 He has also worked with other musicians, including Marilyn Manson (for Resident Evil). It was reported in October 2002 on Beltrami's official website that he had worked on orchestral arrangements for Thyme, The General and Leave Me Alone from the then-unreleased Guns N' Roses album Chinese Democracy. While none of those tracks appear on the final track listing of the album, they were confirmed as being recorded during the sessions with a possible chance of release in the future. However, he was credited officially for providing arrangements on Street Of Dreams, Madagascar, There Was A Time, This I Love and Prostitute. As a sidenote, 'Chinese Democracy' is also the name of a track on Beltrami's score for 3:10 to Yuma. Discography Films 1990s Year Title Notes 1994 Death Match 1995 The Whispering 1995 The Bicyclist Short film 1996 Inhumanoid Television film 1996 Scream 1997 Stranger in My Home Television film 1997 Mimic 1997 Scream 2 1998 Halloween H20: 20 Years Later Uncredited 1998 54 1998 David and Lisa Television film 1998 The Faculty 1999 The Minus Man 1999 Dybt vand Television film 1999 The Florentine Television film 1999 Tuesdays with Morrie Television film 1999 Walking Across Egypt 2000s Year Title Notes 2000 Goodbye Casanova 2000 The Crow: Salvation 2000 Scream 3 2000 The Incorporated 2000 The Watcher 2000 Highway 395 2000 Dracula 2000 2001 Angel Eyes 2001 Joy Ride 2002 The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys 2002 I Am Dina 2002 Resident Evil 2002 Blade II 2003 Dracula II: Ascension Direct-to-video 2003 Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines 2004 Hellboy 2004 I, Robot 2004 Flight of the Phoenix 2005 Cursed 2005 xXx: State of the Union 2005 The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada 2005 Red Eye 2006 Underworld: Evolution 2006 The Omen 2007 Captivity 2007 The Substitute 2007 The Invisible 2007 3:10 to Yuma Nominated - Academy Award for Best Original Score Nominated - World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Score of the Year 2007 Live Free or Die Hard 2008 The Eye 2008 Amusement 2008 Max Payne 2008 Mesrine Only Mesrine: Public Enemy Number One 2009 In the Electric Mist 2009 The Hurt Locker Nominated - Academy Award for Best Original Score Nominated - Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Composer 2009 Knowing 2010s Year Title Notes 2010 Repo Men 2010 Jonah Hex 2010 My Soul to Take 2011 The Sunset Limited Television film 2011 Soul Surfer Satellite Award for Best Original Score 2011 Scream 4 2011 Don't Be Afraid of the Dark 2011 The Thing 2012 The Woman in Black 2012 Trouble with the Curve 2012 The Sessions 2013 A Good Day to Die Hard Filming 2013 Snow Piercer Filming 2013 World War Z 2013 The Wolverine 2013 Carrie Filming (replacing John Powell) Television Year Title Notes 2009–2011 V 22 episodes Category:music